


The Little Lion(ess)

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Our Family Journey [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone is part of a big family, Gen, Labor scene, M/M, Married!jeffmads, Mpreg, This baby is here, Thomas goes into pre paternal panic, birth scene, medical terms but not anything crazy, not graphic tho, trans!James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: Thomas didn't even have time to switch on Netflix before he heard a scream. He whips around to see James hunched over himself, clutching at his stomach. On reflex he squeaks out, "What's the matter?!""I think she's getting ready now! Ah!" James lets out a pained gasp, "Maybe you should call Dr. Isaacs and ask her."





	The Little Lion(ess)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? Their baby girl is finally here. And guess what else, today is my birthday too! (Did I give their baby my birthday? Hell yeah I did, it just worked out that way and I took advantage.)

August 18 (41 weeks)

Thomas sat at the counter, head held by his hands, as we watched his (very) pregnant husband walk laps around the house for probably the fiftieth time.

"Aren't you done yet?" He asked, yawning.

James paused briefly to give him a look, before continuing. "No, I'm one week overdue, and as much as I love our baby girl, I'm so done with this."

Thomas smirked, "Y'know, we're going to have to come up with a name eventually, I don't think 'Baby Girl' would work well in a professional setting."

The other man finally gave up on his laps and walked to join Thomas in the kitchen. "I know, but I haven't heard anything that  _clicks_ just yet. We've agreed on her middle name being Jane, after your mother and sister, but…" He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, "We'll figure it out. Right now, I just want her out!"

Thomas stood up to stand behind James and started rubbing his hands over his chest. "We could try the nipple thing again," He suggested, leaning down to nibble at his neck.

James let out a moan, but still leaned forward, "Actually, I think I just wanna watch a movie."

Thomas gave a small whine and a pout, "Ok, if that's what you really want. Which movie?"

"Uh, Moana?"

\----

Thomas didn't even have time to switch on Netflix before he heard a scream. He whips around to see James hunched over himself, clutching at his stomach. On reflex he squeaks out, "What's the matter?!" (He denies squeaking).

"I think she's getting ready now! Ah!" James lets out a pained gasp, "Maybe you should call Dr. Isaacs and ask her."

Thomas couldn't move, it was if somebody froze him the spot. Time slowed down too, but the world still spun too fast. He just stared at his husband he wanted to help, but he just couldn't move.

"Thomas, now please!" James yelled.

That shook Thomas from his trance and he made a beeline for his phone. With trembling hands he finally managed to call Dr. Isaacs.

"Hello, this Dr Isaacs."

"This is Thomas Jefferson and I think my husband is going into labor!" He blurted.

"Ok, ok, breathe, Thomas." The doctor said.

Her voice was soothing enough that Thomas listened. He took a few seconds just to breathe and refocus.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Ok, now I need you to check on James." She explained, "Ask him if his water has broken."

"Ok, hold on." Thomas sprinted back to the living room, "Darling, I have Dr. Isaacs on the phone. She wants to know if your water broke?"

For a moment James looked embarrassed before another contraction hit, "Yesterday, I think, I don't know," he gasped.

"Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because, I thought I- Ah!- peed myself."

Thomas couldn't help but laugh, "That's so embarrassing!"

James glared at him, "THOMAS!"

"Oh, right, sorry." He snickered and cleared his throat, "Did you hear that, Dr? He said it broke yesterday."

"Ok, and how far apart are contractions? And how long do they last?"

"They come every 10 minutes and last for about about 20 seconds." Thomas said looking at the clock.

Dr. Isaacs hummed, "And when did this start?"

"I don't know, fifteen minutes ago?" Thomas guessed.

"Ok, listen closely, I want you to go to hospital in around 30-45 minutes or as soon as contractions are 4 minutes apart and last 1 minute ok?" Her tone was stern.

"Ok, got it."

Dr. Isaac's voice softened, "And remember to breathe, Thomas. And remind James, too. I'll see you both soon."

"Yes, I will, thank you doctor. See you then."

Thomas hung up the phone and turned to James."We're going to become dads today!" He squealed. (Again, Thomas denies this). He sits down beside James and rubs his back, "Can you believe it Jemmy?"

\----

An hour later James and Thomas checked into the hospital, and James was in bed, being hooked up to different I.V.s and and monitors, all while groaning in discomfort.

"You're doing amazing, Darling." Thomas cooed, rubbing a hand through James's hair.

The door opened and showed Dr. Isaacs walked in with a nurse behind her, her ever present smile was actually pretty reassuring to the new parents.

"Hi, guys! This is Nurse Barnaby, he'll be part of the team assisting me today. He's going to check and see how far dilated you are. I'm going to check your baby's heartbeat."

Another contraction hit James and he did the best he could to breathe through it. "Ah! Thomas, it hurts so bad! And I'm so tired." Tears formed the corners of his eyes.

Thomas reached for his hand and squeezed it, "I know darling, it'll be over soon. I promise." He placed a gentle kiss to the back of the other's hand.

"He's right, it will be over soon," Dr. Isaacs added, "The baby's heart is strong, and you're already 9 cm dilated. It shouldn't be more than an hour at this rate." She smiled and patted James on the arm. "Once she is in your arms, this pain will be a distant memory. I'll be back soon."

A few minutes after she left, the door opened again, only this time it was John and Alexander walked through.

"Hi, we're not gonna stay long we just wanted to wish you congratulations, and let you know everyone's out here waiting and giving their support."

"Thank you, Alexander. Thanks, John." James breathed, offering a week smile.

Alex walked over to pat both men on the back, before joining John back at the door, "Good luck, we'll come back once everything is settled."

\----

"Breathe, 1…2…3…, there you go, hold it! Let it out, one more push and- Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl!"

The nurses quickly wiped her off before placing her on James's chest. He was a mess, but he didn't care, his ears were being abused, but he still didn't care, his baby girl was finally here and that's all that mattered.

He sniffled, "Oh, Thomas, look how beautiful she is. She's got your nose and eyes. She looks just like you." He was shaking with tears by now.

Thomas sniffled too, "She's gorgeous, but I think she's got your lips." He brushed a finger across her cheek.

Dr. Isaacs walked over and lifted the baby off of James asking, "Thomas, did you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Isaacs asked. Thomas nodded and did so. "Mazel Tov on your new daughter!" She said, "We're going to take her for a few minutes to weigh her and measure her, then we'll bring her right back."

After ten minutes had gone by, Dr. Isaacs came back with the baby in a crib. "Congrats, Baby Girl Madison-Jefferson, is 20 inches long, and weighs 7 pounds and 6 ounces. Perfect amounts."

She walked over and opened the door and saw three men standing there, "I think you have some visitors." She said.

Thomas, without looking away from his family said, "Come on in Alexander, John, and Lafayette."

"How did you know it was us three?" Lafayette asked.

"Because I figured you three would be waiting to bust down the door." He replied.

Alex stuck his tongue out before all three walked over to the baby. They all stood staring in awe, when a piercing cry broke through the air.

"Listen to the lungs on that kid!" John said

"See, dear, I told you we made the right call." James said looking over to Thomas who was busy trying to shush their daughter.

"What call?" John asked.

"We wanted to make Alexander our daughter's godfather."

Alexander's head shot up and his eyes were as wide as plates. "Me? You want me to be the godfather?"

"Only if you want to." Thomas quipped still trying to settle the baby down by feeding her.

Alexander quickly nodded, "Yes! Of course I want to!"

"She sure sounds like she's got your ambition for being the loudest in the room." John joked, making everyone laugh.

"Oui, in France we would name her Lynnette. It stands for 'Little Lion', I don't think there is a more fitting name."

Everyone's mind dinged at once.

"Lynnette." James said trying the name out on his tongue. "Lynnette Jane Madison-Jefferson. What do you think, dear?" James as Thomas, who nodded.

"It makes sense, Hamilton's her godfather, it makes sense that she be named somewhat after him."

"It's settled then." James said.

Lynnette was still crying when Alexander asked to hold her. Thomas gently helped guide his arms in the right position, as soon as she was settled into his arms, the crying slowed to a whimper before ceasing.

Thomas groaned, "She not even an hour old and already she likes someone better than her Papa."

Alex chuckled, tears rolling down his cheeks. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and watched her fall asleep.  
\----

"She's really lucky to have a family like that," Nurse Barnaby whispered to Dr. Isaacs.

"That she is, Barnaby." She replied as she finished signing the birth certificate.

Lynnette Jane Madison-Jefferson  
Born August 18, 2017 at 7:47 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read this, if you did not read the info in the last part, please do so! <33 
> 
> Also fun fact, I too was born at 7:47, my name isn't Lynnette tho :(


End file.
